Untitled
by TruthSerum14
Summary: Um. Its Someone's birthday and Someone forgot. It's finished now, but I still need a name!


**OKAY! Originally I was going to make this Fic for Imari and Sawa-whatever his name is. ANYWAY. It's from Spiral Alive. Then, I just didn't feel like it. I don't even think Spiral Alive has a section. So therefore, I shall not write it for them. [I really can just switch tabs to check his name right now, but, I yeah. Don't feel like it] **

Me: Oh yeah! Almost forgot the Disclaimer. Oops. Don't you dare say anything Kousuke!!

Kousuke: I wouldn't dare.

Me: You bet you wouldn't or else I'll tell Ryoko!!

Kousuke: ............

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. Aw. The world is cruel.

**A/N: I still need a name for this so. If you know one. Pwease tell me!! **

_Why is that stupid girl always following me? Were already dating. Why does she do this? _

"Ayumu, you should get a hobby."

"And, you should stop following me you stupid girl. God, Hiyono. WHY?"

"You're so mean Narumi-San! All I do is help you but, no, you don't care do you? Narumi-San is heartless."

I turned around then. I felt everyone in the hallway staring at me. "Didn't I tell you to just call me by my name? And, by the way. I am not heartless. I just deal with you all day. You're annoying."

"Ayumu is still heartless. If you don't want to see me then don't go to school."

"You would come to my house anyway. There's no point. I'm doomed for life!"

The bell rang and I check the clock. "Hiyono, I'm going to be late! I've got to go!"

I hadn't realized until now that everyone had already left.

"Fine. Leave. Go to your precious class."

"Alright, stupid girl, see you later."

I didn't even bother to go to class. I just went straight up the stairs to my favorite spot. The school rooftop. It's the only place I can actually get some kind of quiet from stupid Hiyono. All she does is sing her stupid song.

"Outside the window..."

"Hiyono?"

"What?"

"Stupid girl, why aren't you in class?"

"I needed a break from school."

"I thought you loved school."

"I do but, I needed some fresh air."

"I don't believe you, Hiyono. I just came out here for some peace and quiet and you come and ruin it with you stupid song."

"I don't get you, Ayumu. Why are you being so grumpy today? All I wanted to do was tell you about our new student and you get all mad at me."

"What new student?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA. There is no new student. I just new it would catch your attention. So, I was thinking. When school was over would you please, please play the piano for me?"

"No way, Hiyono."

"Please?"

"Not even if you told me you'd never speak again, if I played once."

"Having girlfriend problems, Ayumu?" I turned my head to see Hizumi Mizushiro leaning against the wall.

"I'm right here you know! At least be nice but, your never nice now are you?"

"No wonder, Ayumu always calls you a stupid girl."

"You're rude too! You're just like Ayumu. I swear, Mizushiro."

"Aw. Come now, Hiyono. I know you think I'm charming."

"Charming? You are despicable. D-E-S-P-I-C-A-B-LE!"

"Would you two stop it already? Your worse than Nee-san, and I still have to think of something that I can make for dinner."

"Why is everyone bothering me today?"

"Your so rude, Ayumu. Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"It's the 18th right, Hiyono."

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. What month is it dear, Ayumu?"

_It's April 18th what's so important about that. Wait its April 18th! Oh crap! Hiyono's going to kill me! _**A/N: I really don't know what day her birthday is. **

"Shit. I messed up big time. I'm so sorry Hiyono. Happy Birthday!"

"Oh yay! You finally remembered." She claps her hands. "Well. Since you forgot you're going to have to play the piano today. I can't think of anything else that would make me happier."

"Little Narumi. I cannot simply believe you forgot your own girlfriend's birthday. I am so ashamed." He pulled something out of his pocket, then. "Here Hiyono, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Hizumi. At least someone here remembered, and he annoys me to death too! When, schools over meet me by the piano. I simply can't wait to hear you play! She unwrapped the golden paper and found a small, red, box. I watched her open the lid and become overjoyed. "It's a new notebook! Thank you so much, Hizumi."

"Your welcome. Well, I should go now. Goodbye." And with that he left.

"Why didn't someone warn me?" I heard Hizumi laughing then. _That asshole._

I woke up just in time. The bell had just rang. I ran as fast as I could to find Hiyono.

"In hurry, Little Narumi?" I looked to my left and saw Kousuke and Ryoko with an unsurprised look on their faces.

"I cannot believe you forgot, Hiyono's birthday. I truly am ashamed."

"Shut up, Kousuke. I really don't have the time for this."

"But, I do."

I ran away as fast as I could then. I could still hear Asazuki laughing behind me. I barely made it to the music room when I saw a very anxious looking Hiyono enter.

"You beat me, and I ran."

"Aw. How sweet. You wanted to be on time?"

"If I wasn't I'm sure you would yell at me so, I had no choice."

I sat down on the piano's chair. Hiyono sat next to me. "What do you want me to play, Hiyono?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh, I know Twinkle My Heart."

"You mean that stupid song you sing all the time?"

"You bet."

"Fine, but I'm only going to play it once."

"Just play already." And I did play. Even when Hiyono started to sing the song. She did have a wonderful voice. And she really was a big help to him. _I should really be nicer to her._ I ended the song and just sat there leaning against Hiyono. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. "Happy birthday, Hiyono." Then, I kissed her.

**A/N: This story really doesn't make much sense to me. I don't know. I was reading another fan fiction at the time. So, yeah. I really don't know. Oh yeah. His name is Sawamura! Right? Yes. It is. I actually looked it up this time. Okay, maybe not. I'm reading the Spiral Alive anime right now and it just so happened to show his name. Did you know Kiyotaka likes to dress as a frog? Anyway, goodbye and goodnight now. Its 12:29 in the morning and I am beat. **


End file.
